Sisters of Mako: A H2O Dream
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: A reboot of Daughters of the Deep. Casey, Tessa, and Flora three sisters from Rainbow Cove are about to uncover a secret of there past with some fishy situations.
1. Episode 1: Awakening part 1

Creator: Twilightroxas7  
Editor: xxlisagalloverxx  
Sisters of Mako: The H20 Dream, Chapter 1.

Credit goes to xxlisagalloverxx for beta reading the first chapter.

The morning sun started to rise in the small town of Rainbow Cove. Three genetically similar girls walked side by side along the seafront, the light of the sun blazing against their skin.

Casey was the oldest of the siblings, they were triplets but she was still older than the other two by several minutes.

Tessa was close second, she was never the same as her two sisters though – she claimed herself as more of a tomboy than a girly girl.

Flora was the youngest, yet the most responsible one. There were many occasions where she had to play the referee between the other two girls, it was annoying but they were family – she still loved them for who they were.

Today was a special day, on this very day it was their 16th birthday. Without their parents around, the three of them had made up the plan to spend their night camping in the forest located on Mako Island.

Flora turned to the two girls from either side of her, "So, what do you think we should do before we head over to the island?" Casey and Tessa both seemed to put on a thoughtful face as they started to think about their answers. There were so many choices, so it was hard to pick one.

Tessa spoke out first, "We could head over to the Café Lagoon and get some breakfast?" She suggested, making a small shrug with her shoulders as she waited for a response. "After that, we can pack up all the supplies we'll need for the trip, like food, which is essential of course." Chuckling at the thought of them leaving behind an essential piece of survival.

The other two nod, liking the idea. "Good idea, sis." Casey started grinning, already knowing what she was going to be having. The three of them linked arm and moved on their way.

Over the next few hours, the three sisters had their favourite breakfast meals at the café, it was lucky that the place wasn't as busy as it always it, well, compared to later in the day that is. It would have taken forever to get their meals otherwise.

Casey, Flora and Tessa headed to the beach house where all their belongings were being stored - the stuff that they were to be taking with them anyway. It didn't take long for them to pack up everything they needed, neither of them were very picky with their choices - which was probably the only thing they truly had in common other than their looks.

Casey let out a delighted smile as a thought came to her mind, "At least we don't have to put up with our annoying little brother tonight, huh?" Looking between her sisters who started to have the same look on their faces at the pleasing thought. A night without their little brother = peace and quiet.

The three girls placed the cooler, tents and sleeping bags into the small sized boat as each of them hopped onto the motorboat, the machine that would take them across the sea. Tessa took charge and turned on the power, it slowly sailed out into the open ocean towards Mako Island with everything set.

It didn't take long to get to the desired island, pulling up on the shore and dragging it in more with their strength – they weren't going to get stranded on Mako by losing their boat to the current of the sea.

Casey found a spot in the woods, in a clearing where they could set up camp. Luckily they were next to a small stream of water so they could heard the sound of the plashing even when they were trying to sleep, it was soothing to the ears. All three girls combined themselves into the duty of putting up the tents and setting everything else they needed up for the night.

The youngest girl jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, feeling an energy build up inside her as the explorer side started to form, "Wanna go for a hike?" Looking between her sisters.

Tessa and Flora looked at each other before giving in, knowing that it could be exciting even if the forest was filled with bugs.

The hike drew them up the mountain, coming up to what looked like a river with two rocky sides to it, neither of them knowing that there was actually a cave within them. Flora decided to go first in trying to jump to the other side, as she attempted to, her foot slipped, causing her to fall down a man-sized hole with a startled scream. "Ahh!" Her scream echoed up to the sister's ears, jumping them into gear, needing to know that the other girl was ok.

Tessa bent down by the open yet slippery hole, "Flora!" She called, concern filling her tone, "Please tell us you're ok!" She and Casey heard a distant disgruntled groan coming from a-far.

Casey turned to the sister who was still above ground with her, "I'll go and help her." Without even waiting for a reply she moved herself down the hole, she tried to slow her descent but it was no use, she was going down hard.

Tessa groaned, placing her head in her hands as she shook her head in exasperation. "Now both my sisters are stuck." Grumbling to herself before heading down the hole herself, she wasn't going to be much use if she were still outside with nothing to haul the girls out.

It didn't take long for the three sisters to stand up and find out where they were, or what they and fallen into. Flora had heard a distant splash of running water coming from a hallway door to the side of the cave. Not able to resist finding out what it was, they walked through, coming to a beautiful pool of water in a cavern made from a volcano.

Flora looked at the pool more closely, there seemed to be some kind of hole underwater. "That looks like a way out." Pointing to the spot where she was looking, each of oldest girls turned to Casey, knowing that she was the only one who could hold her breathe for a long time if needed.

Casey rolled her eyes, taking off her shoes and diving into the serene liquid like a professional would, leaving the two other girls to worry until she came back. It felt like hours until the other girl's head broke the surface with a beaming smile, "There's a way out – it could be our only way back to the camp site." She gasped, trying to regain the air back into her lungs.

Flora and Tessa looked to each other with a smile before taking their own shoes off, jumping into the water which was surprisingly warm. All three sisters looked at each other, about to go under until a bright light shone above them. Each of their heads gazed up to the circular entrance of the volcano, instantly taking sight of the full moon shinning above them, making a perfect ball of light cover the top half of their bodies. The pool of water around them started to bubble, the small balls of water lifting up above the surface like magic. The air around them began to sparkle, not knowing that this was the moment their lives could change from now on – their past coming to light in more ways than one.

The moon passed, leaving the sisters in the darkened crater again, each of them looking at each other both confused yet amazed at the previous sight they had witnessed. Each of them gave a shrug, they were too tired to even bother contemplating what had happened as each went under water – swimming away from the crater of water.

As soon as they got back to shore, the three of them instantly dried up, ate something quick to eat and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Today had been a long day, and they were sure that tomorrow would be just as exciting.


	2. Episode 2: Awakening Part 2

Credit goes to xxlisagalloverxx for beta reading.

The next morning came quickly when the three sisters got up with the sunlight hitting their skin, each of them began to pack things up while they got ready for the long day ahead.

Flora sighed deeply, still slightly tired from their eventful night, "Last night was really weird." She noted, folding her tent into the packaged bag she brought with her while the pole were tied together with string and tightened together.

"Yeah," Tessa nodded, agreeing with that statement as her mind remembered back to the strange pool from last night, "That pool sparkled, I'm a little skeptical to find out what really happened out there." She folded her own camping gear and put it away in its rightful spot until they got home.

"It was probably a flick of the light or something? Maybe we dreamed it?" Casey huffed, not wanting to believe what they had seen was real. Magic wasn't real, was it?

Flora raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, "So we all had the same dream?" Looking amused at the notion, yeah, they were triplets – but that was just ridiculous.

Tessa chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think that can happen Casey." Hanging her bags on her shoulders as her sisters copied her action.  
It only took about an hour before everything was packed up and placed back in the motorboat, each of them climbed in – something inside them pulling at them to keep them there but they couldn't, they needed to get back to home.

Rainbow Cove had been within sight after an hour of riding in the motorboat, Tessa parked up the vehicle in its spot by the deck – Flora and Casey helped tie it up, similar to how it was before they left. The three sisters threw everything into their rightful spots as they arrived home, feeling utterly exhausted once again.

Casey flopped her body onto the couch, stretching out her limbs as her sisters did the same. "So, what are we going to do now?" She questioned, looking to the living room clock that told the time.

Flora let out a low groan as she lifted herself off the couch so soon after placing herself on there, "I am definitely going to take a bath – especially after smelling like sea water still from yesterday."

Casey bit her lip, trying to find something to do, "Swimming," The first thought came to mind, her mouth speaking for itself, "I'm gonna go swim in the pool." Her hands grabbed the bikini from the bottom of her camping bag they took with them to Mako Island.

Tessa threw a cookie into her mouth as she moved past the kitchen, "I'm going for a walk."

~ 3 ~

Casey moved over to the side of the pool as her skin felt n*** even with the bikini, with a single jump, her body landed in the warm pool water – the liquid rushing against her body from head to toe.

As her head burst through the surface, a tingly sensation coursed through her body. Her confused mind drifted down, but when she did – it felt like her whole lungs had been evaporated. Replacing her legs was a golden tail and instead of her bikini bra – there was a golden bra to match it. "What the heck…" She breathed, a sliver of panic filtering though her veins.

~ 3 ~

Flora gasped as her legs turned into a golden tail as she hopped into the soapy bath water, her arms still hovering her above water slightly as she blinked rapidly, wondering if she had hit her head at one point on that Island. "Where did this come from?" She asked herself when she realised that the tail was indeed real, it was replacing her human legs.

Her head shot up in panic when a loud knocking came from the bathroom door, "Flora," A little boy's voice came through with a whine to his tone, "Come on, I need to use the bathroom." It was her little brother, he was 10 years younger than her and so much of a baby that more boys his age. She and her sisters were adopted into his family before he was born, it had to be more than ten years ago now.

~ 3 ~

Tessa strolled around the park with her hands in her pockets, occasionally kicking about stray stones as she went. "I am so tired." She mumbled to herself, her eyes feeling tired from the night before. She only left because she didn't want to put up with their little brother for a while.

Just then, the many sets of water sprinklers turned on at their usual clocked time – water droplets spread onto Tessa's body as she went past them. She didn't think anything of it until she suddenly stopped, her body starting to wobble for no reason. Her eyes gazed down, her eyes widening as a golden tail and scaly bra replaced her clothing. There wasn't any time to contemplate as her body flopped forwards onto the ground, her elbows hitting the grassy ground. "Ow," She gasped, feeling a bang to her side as she stilled her body – wondering what was going on.

~ 3 ~

It wasn't long before all three girls got together, ranting about the golden tail that had appeared on each of their bodies when their touched water.

"Ok," Casey drawled out, still mildly shocked from the discovery, "So, we have tails when we touch water."

Flora nodded, "That would make us mermaids then, right?"

"I think so." Tessa concluded, coming to the same observation from her own experience, "We need to keep this a secret, it can never get out." There was a sliver of an order built in, but it was needed if they were going to stay safe together. The two sister's instantly agreed, knowing the dangers they would be in if someone were to find out what they were now.

Casey looked between her sisters, "Why don't we go to that pool from last night?" She suggested, "It'll be the perfect time to learn about what we are now." The two of them nodded with a smile, an excited feeling growing in each of them.

~ 3 ~

The three sisters had moved to a secluded part of the beach and put on their swimsuits, each of them ready to jump into the water as quickly as possible.

Casey grabbed the two hands of her sisters tightly, anticipation running through her veins, "On the count of three, one." She started, standing just by the incoming wave.

"Two." Tessa went along.

"Three." Flora gulped in a breath of unneeded air as each of their feet touched the salty water that ran an inch over their feet. Each sister turned into sparkled water before growing the exact tails like before, each of their bodies flopping onto the ground like a water-deprived fish would when it was out of water.

Tessa grunted at her impact, "Next time, let's be near the water a bit more." The other two agreed, both feeling the pinches of old shells digging into their skins.

"Come on," Flora exclaimed, moving herself closer to the water with her sisters following, "Lets swim."

~ 3 ~

As they reached the moon pool the three sisters were greeted with a sight of three bracelets laying on the sandy floor, each of their names engraved into the binding.

Casey frowned, curiously looking around the cavern as if the person was still here, "I wonder who left hem here?" They placed the bracelets on anyway, still wondering who could have done it.

"Beats me," Tessa shrugged, they looked really pretty anyway, "Last one to Café Lagoon is a rotten fish!" She grinned before retreating under water, swimming away from her sisters who were only a little bit behind.

All three of them were unaware that another mermaid had been watching from afar, her head tilted at them before disappearing from view.


End file.
